1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for connecting adjacent partition elements, which elements can be folded toward one another until they are substantially parallel to each other. These partition elements have connecting elements situated on the end faces of the partition elements. These connecting elements can be situated opposite each other between the partition elements. The connecting elements can be connected by crossed connecting rods seated in recesses of the connecting elements. The opposing end faces of the connecting elements can be substantially convex to permit a small air gap between them.
2. Background Information
A hinge of this type is disclosed in European Patent Application 0528 032 A1.
A hinge of this type may be further disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,779, issued to inventors Esman et al. on May 2, 1995, which corresponds to European Patent Application 0528 032 A1.
With the hinge of the known art, the connecting elements are either removably fastened in the grooves of the hanger elements using bolts, or permanently fastened by welding. Connecting elements and hanger elements are thus realized as two distinct components. Although the stacked and crossed levers make it possible with the device of the known art to swing the adjacent door panels 360.degree. or 380.degree. into a position substantially parallel to one another without the formation of a significant air gap between adjacent door panels, the use of wood screws to connect the connecting elements and the hanger elements is a weakness which permits only the transmission of a slight force when swinging one door element toward the other door element. If the connecting element is welded to the hanger element, the connection is then permanent, which is disadvantageous for repairs or the replacement of individual elements. The solution disclosed in the publication cited above is therefore inapplicable for the transmission of greater forces such as those required in the case of heavy wall or door elements, e.g. glass doors.